La Leyenda de la Columna de Humo
by ondyne
Summary: What if?Tack y Yum-Yum son enviados a una última misión.¿Podrán derrotar a un tirano y devolver el reino a su legítimo rey?¿Podrán demostrar su valentía?Acompáñales a Silver City en un viaje alucinante.Mi 1º Fic!


Es mi primer fic!!Se que mucha gente no lo va a leer pero, los que lo hagan,¡sean buenos!Ninguno de los personajes de la Princesa y el zapatero me pertenecen, pero Tack es TAAANNN MONO!!!!Quiero alguien como el de mascotita-amigo!!!

**CAP.1:La misión**

Todo había acabado .Por fin, Golden City estaba a salvo del malvado One Eye y las 3 Esferas Doradas estaban de nuevo en la torre más alta del castillo. Las fiestas en honor a los héroes de la ciudad estaban en pleno apogeo y el vino, los bailes y las risas inundaban las calles. Pero, ¿dónde estaban nuestros amigos? El gran Rey Nob les había mandado llamar la sala del trono con la expectación de que algo emocionante iba a pasar.

Cuando Tack y Yum-Yum (con nuestro querido ladrón pisándoles los talones atento a que robar) el rey estaba totalmente despierto y alerta, moviéndose de un lado para otro con un papel en las manos."Debe ser algo muy grave para estar mi padre tan nervioso"pensó Yum-Yum.

-Querida hija, Tack, os he hecho venir por un asunto delicado que podría desencadenar una guerra entre 3 poderosos reinos: Golden, Water y Diamond. Water City se caracteriza por una gran economía y su sentimiento pacifista, pero Diamond…-Desplegó el papel de entre sus manos. En el aparecían el castillo-fortaleza real y un autómata de la guardia real. Tack dio un respingo; eran peores que los de One Eye!

-¿Y que podría ser tan grave cómo para causar tal masacre?-Preguntó.

-Un compromiso. Diamond City tiene 1 heredero, el príncipe Alen, y hasta tener la mayoría de edad reina su tío Kront. La fecha del 18º cumpleaños de Alen se acerca y Kront, queriendo seguir siendo rey, busca casarse con una heredera. Y sólo hay dos en edad de matrimonio: Kari-Kary de Water City, y…tu.

-¿Yo? Pero, padre, yo quiero casarme por amor…-Yum-Yum miró de reojo a Tack. Que estudiaba los armatostes de metal que defendían Diamond.

-Ese es el problema. Ninguno de los 2 reyes estamos dispuestos a darle nuestra hija. Pero se ha decretado la desaparición del príncipe Alen. Además, Blue, el espíritu de la Columna de Humo de la Cordillera a profetizado que si ninguna princesa se casa en 1 año con Kront, su propios reinos caerán en desgracia.2 meses pasaron desde la profecía y la desaparición del pobre Alen. Y para colmo de males, la princesa Kari-Kary, ha huido con el caballero Jellmir de Silver City, y su padre se niega a buscarla y yo le entiendo. Pero hace 3 días hubo 1 buena noticia; en un bosque de Diamond, cerca de Shinny Village encontraron la capa y el broche de Alen junto con huellas de lo que parecen sus botas. Es tu deber, hija, encontrar al príncipe para que sea coronado en su cumpleaños dentro de 9 lunas. Así, tú serás libre.

Los jóvenes abandonaron la sala con el parloteo del Rey y los consejeros a sus espaldas.

-¿Me vas a ayudar Tack?-pregunto la princesa. El zapatero la miró y alzó un puño en señal de lucha.

-Yo siempre la voy a ayudar princesa.

La chica sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba dispuesto a echarla una mano, sin saber que era con él con quien Yum-Yum deseaba casarse.

Dos días después, dos sombras seguidas por una tercera abandonaban Golden City. Tack y Yum-Yum iban hacia la zona donde se encontró la capa real, seguidos del ladrón, que pensaba en que maravillas podría robar en el nuevo reino a recorrer.

Una oscura y gran sombra se paseaba por la sala del trono con ademán furioso. A su lado, una silueta delgaducha, alta y nerviosa. La primera se volvió furiosa a la segunda.

-¡Idiota!-su voz era como la de cualquier malo que se precie; profunda como un pozo y más grave que un oso recién levantado-¡Como se te han podido escapar! Esa cosa zarrapastrosa debe ser encontrada ya. Todo mi reino peligra por culpa de ese fideo medio lelo. Y ahora la sacerdotisa Blue da una oportunidad a esas princesas de quitarme un trono de las manos. ¡Hay que encontrar al príncipe antes que las princesas! Pim-Pum!

-Si amo.-dijo la 2ª figura, que resultó ser un hombre con rasgos de duendecillo, de3lgadito y feo, con una voz tan chillona que parecía uno de los Bee-gees. Sus ojos de gato verde contrastaban con su piel amarillenta y su pelo rojo fuego. Un traje morado con topos de colores completaba a este extravagante individuo de gran nariz y pobladas cejas.

-Tráeme al espantapájaros antes de que llegue a su destino. Las princesas no deben encontrar al príncipe ni saber nuestro plan. Y…tráeme a la sacerdotisa esa, me parece que se la van a quitar las ganas de hablar de sus profecías con nadie…JUASJUASJUAS!!

Tack y Yum-Yum estaban ya muy cerca de las fronteras de Diamond. Ya habían recorrido Silver City (el reino que separaba Golden de Diamond). La primera luna estaba a punto de llegar y Yum-Yum estaba aterrorizada. Tack se preocupaba por el temor de su amiga a atar su vida a un horrible rey o a un príncipe que no amaba. Se pasó el viaje intentando animarla, pero Yum-Yum seguía cavilando y con su hermosa mirada violeta perdida en el horizonte. De pronto, salió de su ensimismamiento habitual:

-Nos acercamos al primer pueblo de Diamond, Bisel Village.-Tack asintió mirando el mapa.

-Hay tres pueblos antes de llegar a la capital; Bisel, Shinny y Clarity. En cada una hay un representante del rey que vigila la prosperidad y recaude los impuestos. Quizás podamos pedirle un guía como turistas. (Si Kront supiera que una de las princesas quería destronarle se armaría el pollo padre.)

Nada más llegar a las puertas, ambos se cubrieron con las capas para ocultar su atuendo, impropio del país. Tack aporreó la puerta.

-A de la ciudadela!!!-Gritó. En esto, un hombrecillo sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¿Siiiiii? ¿Qué quieren, qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son?

-Somos viajeros que queremos pasar la noche. Queremos llegar a Ruby Seaport para embarcar. ¿Podemos pasar?-Dijo la joven, dando 2 monedas de oro al vigía. El hombrecillo pareció pensárselo, y cerró la ventanilla. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió dando paso a los 2 forasteros.

Tack miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Después de The Hand Of Glory, todas las culturas de los reinos eran muy distintas a las suyas: las casa, las calles, la gente…

No había gente. Torció el gesto. "Malo" pensó el zapatero. "Un pueblo sin gente, ¿quiere vigía?"Pero Yum-Yum le dio la respuesta indicándole una ventana. Miró justo a tiempo para ver que una mujer corría la cortina asustada. Tack miró más ventanas, por las que se veían ojitos curiosos. "Tienen miedo; pero ¿de qué? Ni que fuéramos ladrones." Se lo hizo notar a Yum-Yum, pero cuando esta iba a contestar, un grito agudo llamó su atención.

-¡A ellos! ¡A ellos!- Gritaba un hombre alto, feo y pelirrojo que se había subido a la tarima de la plaza. De pronto, unos 50 soldados les rodearon, armados con espadas cuando era obvio que no las iban a necesitar. Algunos hasta parecían tomárselo a guasa. ¿2 niños contra 50 adultos? Patético. De risa.

-¿Qué pasa? No hemos hecho nada malo.-Gritó Yum-Yum.

-No se lo tome a mal. Soy Pim-Pum, alcalde de Bisel y Consejero Real.-Dijo el hombrecillo de la tarima.-Esto no es más que una inspección de seguridad, princesa.-Al hacer una mueca de reverencia, se hizo visible en el cuello del hombre, un medallón de oro. En su centro, había un diamante del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz."ORO Y DIAMANTES." La boca del ladrón se hizo agua. Apoyado en la muralla, intentó pasar al otro lado, con tan mala suerte, que cayó encima de un puesto de cuchillos de cocina. Estos, volaron hacia arriba, pero cuando se les acabó el Red Bull cayeron bordeando a un ladrón mareado y boca abajo en el suelo.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, estos estaban en serios apuros. Los soldados cerraron filas en torno a ellos y Tack se puso delante de Yum-Yum en ademán protector. Todo perecía perdido cuando una potente voz se hizo oír frente a los berridos de "A ellos. A ellos." De Pim-Pum:

-¡Por el Silver Symbol!

¿Quién será el desconocido que interrumpe la detención de nuestros héroes? ¿Qué habrá sido del príncipe? ¿Qué le pasará a Blue? Y lo más importante: ¿Logrará el ladrón robar el medallón a Pim-Pum?Gracias por leer, el próximo capítulo en una semana(espero).


End file.
